When strength met speed
by kyubiihanyou
Summary: A new being falls into the world of inuyasha. When this creature is faced with going home or staying with inuyasha, which will he choose? And will this new power help inuyasha defeat his rivals? or defeat his friends? lemons in chapter 8 and up.
1. Speedy little thing, aren't ya?

When speed met strength

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: will be put at bottom of this chapter so that I don't spoil the surprise of the characters. But I do not own in any way inuyasha! He and his adorable group (coughshippo and Sango cough) belong to someone else. I don't remember their name lol.

Authors note: hio all! This is your favorite adorable half vixen kyubiihanyou! This is my second fan fiction. My other one didn't go over so well…..it didn't get a single review! Some people are so mean! Plz don't be like them!! Be kind and review me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or what u think I'm doing right so I know what to improve on and what to drop altogether. Anyways, I've rambled on too much. Off to the story! This story will be in 3rd person pov. I will do a sequel in the 'alternate' characters world next if I get good reviews. J

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Where the hell is she?" inuyasha asked no one in particular. Inuyasha was nervous because kagome left and hasn't been seen since yesterday. "Relax inuyasha. Lady Kagome left a note. She went back to her time to catch up with her family and relax a little." Answered miroku. But inuyasha was getting annoyed. _She should be back by now! It's been more than one day, I'm going to get her if she is not back by sunset._ Inuyasha said to himself as he walked back to kaedes hut. He arrived a couple minutes later and walked in without a word.

"Inuyasha, have ye seen kagome? I need some herbs from a field not too far from here. One of the women is ill and I need to fix a remedy." Said kaede never looking up from her brewing food.

"Feh, kagomes is still not back from her time yet old hag. I'm going to get her if she is not back before sunset." Inuyasha replied

"Would you mind getting them for me inuyasha? I need these herbs quickly and who knows, you might find a demon or two while there." Asked kaede, knowing that would spark his interest. "Fine, but I'm doing this for the jewel shards, not for your stupid plants." And with his statement he jumped out of the hut. "INUYASHA! YE FORGOT to find out what the herbs look like…" kaede sighed and turned back to her pot of broth prepared for the ill woman.

"Damn it!" inuyasha had just reached the bone eaters well, when he forgot what herbs he needed to grab for the hag. Inuyasha turned back to leave for kaedes house when he heard, "stupid backpack, why do we have to pack so much? Oh yes, because inuyasha eats like a pig!" inuyasha looked over the edge of the well to find kagome staring up at him, heaving her heavy backpack over her shoulder. "Oi! Kagome! The hag kaede needs some herbs for some ill woman in the village! She sent me to go get them, but I forgot to ask what they look like so you're coming with me." Inuyasha said to her as he lifted the backpack out of the well. "Fine inuyasha, let's go." Kagome replied with a sigh.

Inuyasha and kagome were running through the forest when kagome told inuyasha, "I sense a sacred jewel shard!" inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "It is around 200 meters to the west." Kagome told him. Inuyasha readjusted without a word and took off toward the jewel shard.

READ THIS PLZZZ!!

Authors note: I know I said I would reveal who the new characters were this chapter, but I had an idea! I will reveal next chapter (I promise) and those of you who can guess who at least 3/4 of the 'figures' are, I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you! I will list you all by name (or username) at the beginning and end of my next chapter! Maybe even in the middle since some people don't read the last part, which is why this is right here. Sry for butting in, enjoy the rest.

Inuyasha and kagome reached the clearing where the jewel was. It was a normal clearing. Flowers, trees, grass, a giant smoking crater, a stream, wait a minute….giant smoking crater? Both of their eyes returned to the crater as they ventured to the edge. As they reached the edge, they saw three figures in the bottom of the hole. Kagome yelled "the one in the middle! He has it!" At the sound of her voice, the three figures jumped up into a battle stance. The one with the jewel shard yelled at them, "Who are you and where are we?! This doesn't look like our city!" then the one on the right said "please just tell us if you mean to harm us." "Not unless you don't give us that sacred jewel shard!" inuyasha yelled at them. "Sacred? Powerful maybe, but I've never heard of it being sacred to anyone. Doesn't matter its ours!" the one on the left said. Kagome noticed the middle and right figure were male while the figure on the left was female, hopefully, because it was wearing a lot of pink. As soon as the words left the figures mouth, kagome shot two arrows in rapid succession at the left and right creatures effectively knocking them out leaving the one in the middle.

"Well nice shot miss, but I'm a little tougher than that!" and then he disappeared in a blur. "Shit, he is fast!" inuyasha yelled as he drew tetsaiga. "Kagome! Get to safety!" then inuyasha was punched into the ground. The fight continued like this for some time. Inuyasha would try to find where he is but once u found him he was punched into the ground or in to the air. Inuyasha launched wind scars in random locations to try and hit the figure but with little luck.

"Come on kitty boy! I could do this all day!" the figure yelled as it disappeared from sight. "I'M NOT A FUCKING CAT! I'M A DEMON!!" inuyasha bellowed. "Fine, since you can't seem to hit me give me your best shot dog boy." Then the figured blurred into existence in front of inuyasha 30 feet away. Inuyasha still didn't get a good look at him, he was wearing a black cloak, and it was wet. He had white gloves and red shoes, other than that he couldn't tell what he looked like underneath the cloak. _Shit, this guy is faster than sesshomaru, I have to be careful. He isn't that powerful with attacks though, guess you can't have everything. Unless your sesshomaru…_ inuyasha thought bitterly.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" inuyasha yelled as he swiped his sword at the ground and the greenish blue vortex spiraled towards our mysterious figure. It was a direct hit! But when the dust cleared, the figure wasn't scratched! "What the hell? How could the backlash wave not affect him?" inuyasha asked the thin air. The figure then laughs "is that the best you got? Now it's my turn!" and as he said that he ran at inuyasha with speeds unattainable from any being inuyasha has seen. The creature jumped to kick him, when all of a sudden, "SIT BOY!" and inuyasha dropped face first into the ground and the figure sailed over him and knocked himself out on a tree. Kagome went to check inuyashas wounds as he dragged himself out of the crater he made, cursing kagome all the while. After finding out it was nothing serious, kagome went to get the figures from the crater, while inuyasha went for the other figure in case he woke up early. Inuyashas reasoning was that no one that strong could get beat in a fight from a tree that was still in the ground. _I mean, who knocks themselves out on a tree? Its unheard of_. Once the beings were gathered up, tied up, and put on inuyashas back to carry, they set out for the village. Once the figures woke up they would find out who they were. They never noticed the black figure that watched them the whole time in the shadows. He chuckled, something he hasn't done in a while, at the antics of the two combatants in the fight he just observed. He would rescue his 'friends' then try to find their way back to their city. This he swore. And with his pledge made, he ventured through the trees to inuyashas campsite.

Authors note: so what did you think? Not too shabby if I do say so myself! But it's not what I THINK! It's what YOU THINK! So review so I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I know I said I would reveal who the new characters were this chapter, but I had an idea! I will reveal next chapter (I promise) and those of you who can guess who at least 3/4 of the 'figures' are, I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you! I will list you all by name (or username) at the beginning and end of my next chapter! Maybe even in the middle since some people don't read this last part here. ANYWAYS!! I have some jobs I need done! If you would like one just send an email to

Jobs are as follows:

Beta reader-to read my chapters before anyone else to help me make corrections and help me make sure the story stays on track and such

Translator-to translate some words I will be using in my story from English to Japanese, if you want this job and beta reader, ALL THE BETTER! (If you take this plz know what you are doing)

Artist-make some pictures I will be wanting later in the story. This is a very important job! If you are interested in this please send me an email with 1 or 2 of your drawings for me to judge, don't worry I'm not an art critic or anything so I'm not going to like flame it (unless you are like two years old trying to get this job) and say you suck. You will probly be better than me if you try for this.

I MIGHT HAVE MORE JOBS LATER ON IN STORY!! ALWAYS LOOK AT BOTTOM OF PAGES TO SEE JOBS! ONE OF THEM WILL TAKEN AWAY AS THEY ARE FILLED! ALL JOBS HAVE REWARDS IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT AND I ACCEPT YOU AS THAT PERSON FOR THE JOB!! (no its not money, but different jobs have different rewards)

Alright that's all I have to say, review and e-mail me for those jobs! All characters of inuyasha and those mysterious figures don't belong to me. Don't sue me, in fact you can't sue me about the mysterious figures until I reveal them…..I hope.


	2. The Who, the How, and the Why

When strength met speed

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the mystery characters.

Authors note: HIO ALL! This is your favorite half vixen KYUBIIHANYOU! I haven't gotten any reviews yet. That's really mean ya know? Maybe I shouldn't reveal the hidden characters this chapter because of that!

I want to give a special thanks to (insert name here) for being my first reviewer! At least I would if someone gave me a review! Review plz or I won't reveal the good parts of my story. I've rambled on enough, here is chapter 2 of _When strength met speed_.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"ooooo, my head. What hit me?" "nothing hit you, somehow you're too fast for that! You hit yourself on a tree when you tried to kick me. Now then! Who the hell are you?" inuyasha demanded. "Tell me who all of you are first!" the creature demanded. While the figures were knocked out kagome demanded that they take off the wet cloaks that inuyasha said smelled of rain. Now that the creature didn't have his cloak, they could see what he looked like.

A blue hedgehog. And the others looked like a pink hedgehog and a two-tailed yellow fox. (I bet yall know who this is now!)"My name is kagome and this baka is inuyasha. The monk is miroku and the girl over there is Sango. In sangos lap is kirara the demon cat, And this is shippo!" kagome kindly said to the hedgehog. "humph, my name is sonic! Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive! The fox is tails and the pink hedgehog is Amy." Sonic told them. "Now will you untie me please? These ropes are starting to irritate me." "Not until you tell us how you have a sacred jewel! And how is it so big? When did it turn blue?" inuyasha questioned "I won't tell you anything till you untie me." "fine but just to make sure you won't run we are keeping your two friends here tied up for now." Miroku suddenly said. Sonic just nodded and waited for the ropes to fall.

When the ropes fell sonic looked around while brushing himself off. Then he suddenly bolted and was gone before anyone could say anything. "Damn it, I knew that would happen! Now I have to go search for him." Inuyasha cursed out. Once he made his way to the door, sonic blurred into existence in front of him. "Hey now, I didn't leave for long. I'll keep my word of telling you what you asked, after all I'm the good guy! Now then, in order. It's not a 'sacred jewel' as you called it, it's a chaos emerald. And I have it because I found it! There are 7 chaos emeralds in the world with untold and unlimited power, so that should answer the rest of your questions." Sonic told them. "I've never heard of chaos emeralds, so that must mean you're not from here. Where are you from?" inuyasha asked. "mobius of course, why? Where is this?" "This is feudal Japan, I've never heard of mobius either. Sorry to say, but I think you're from a different world. If you don't mind me asking if you know how you got here?" kagome replied.

"I think I do know how. This may take a while, so get comfortable" sonic said

_**Flashback (Sonics Pov)**_

"_Left, right, Jump! Run faster sonic come on you can do this! You have to get there!" I dodged another rock and finally made it to the mystic ruins, where a purple vortex hovered over the master emerald shrine. Tails and knuckles were already there. "SSSOOOONNNNIIIICCCCC! DON'T FORGET ME!" I looked behind me to find Amy, mallet at ready, charging behind him with her little blue bird with her._

"_Amy we don't know what this is, please stay back!" I pleaded as I pulled back the hood of my new cloak tails gave me. It was like fire proof and stuff so missiles won't scorch my quills anymore. I thought it was a good gift Tails made one for everyone, even shadow. I don't know how shadow received his though since no one knows where he is. I then turned back to Amy. I didn't feel like rescuing Amy from some unknown thing or creature or robot. "No way sonic! I'm going to marry you one day, and I have to be able to face danger too!" Amy replied._

_While I argued with Amy, a person inside a pink bubble came from the vortex. At least, what looked like a person at first glance until you have seen the tentacles behind him and the eye in the middle of his chest._

"_Are the lovers having a quarrel? If I'm imposing I could just take the jewel shards I sense here and leave" the person said. "Forget it! You're not taking the chaos emeralds!" tails yelled at the man. "Chaos emeralds? No wonder, they did seem a little…..supercharged. I guess I'll just have to take them!" and then he shot some tentacle things at me and Amy from his barrier. Knuckles jumped and cut them down with the spikes on his knuckles. Then a purple gaseous substance leaked from them dissolving whatever it touched!_

"_SONIC! The portal is closing! We have to get him back in there!" "But tails, won't he just open another portal and come back? We would just buy ourselves time! We need to beat him here and now!" I said while dodging. As I ended my speech, I charged at him and punched the barrier to no avail. The figure chuckled. "my my, you are much faster than those pathetic demons from my world, you might be of some use if you decide to come with me." "I would never join you!" "sonic! The portal will be closed in 2 minutes! We need to get him in and seal it closed!" "but how tails? I can't even get close to breaking that barrier and how would we seal it?" I asked him while dodging tentacles. "when the black aliens invaded I saw that they were coming from portals, so I developed a portal sealer to close the portals they entered through to help stop the invasion. Granted you and shadow defeated them before I could use it though." Tails said almost sounding disappointed._

"_Ok tails, it's time to end this!" I blurred over to tails and knuckles and took the chaos emeralds from them. Using their power I turned into supersonic! It's pretty much the same thing as now but I am golden with a golden aura around me, my speed and power skyrocket past what they are now. With my new power I rammed into the man with enough force that even though his barrier held, he was forced back. I continued to push until we were through the vortex. "NO! such power! I won't let this slip through my grasp!" then his tentacles reached back through the vortex and pulled tails, Amy, and knuckles through with me. When I woke up I found you and you know the story from there._

_**End flashback. (normal Pov)**_

"I still don't know what happened to knuckles…" sonic looked sad when he told his tale.

"Naraku! He was in your world?! Damn it! This is bad." Inuyasha said. "ouchies, my head" everyone looked over to see Amy stir. "Amy! Are you ok?" sonic rushed over to her. "sonic? O sonic it's you! Umm, why am I tied up?" "because we aren't on mobius anymore, and these people didn't trust us. I mean we did start a fight and all" sonic lightly chuckled. Sonic then turned to the Inu group and asked to untie his friends. Kagome said he could. "Hey sonic, why don't you and your friends join our group to fight Naraku? Almost everyone here wants revenge on Naraku for something anyways." but before sonic or Amy could answer there was a _BOOM!_ And a yell. "WHERE IS THE SACRED JEWEL SHARDS HERE!" At these words, sonic and inuyasha raced outside while the others followed them out. Once everyone reached the voice, sonic raced over slapped him on the shoulder with a smile on his face. "Knuckles! Buddy it's good to see you again. I thought I lost you in this crazy world." "sonic! No way I finally found you! It's taken too long to find you, and I need to get back to Tikal and the master emerald. Come on sonic let's find these jewel shards and get out of here. I found out from this guy wearing a baboon cloak that if you get the whole jewel you can make a wish! We can wish to go home!" the figure known as knuckles told him. "Wait just one damn minute, you know each other? And you! Your working for Naraku!" inuyasha accused. "that guy who trapped me here? No way I am working for that guy, spike. So just let me and sonic get out of here will ya?" knuckles then turned away to leave and expected sonic to follow him. Instead he got a rock to the head. "OUCH! What the hell?" he turned around to see sonic there looking at him. "knuckles, don't go to Naraku, come with us! These guys have almost the whole jewel and they aren't Naraku, even a knuckle head like you could see that." "I don't know them sonic, and while I trust you its them I don't trust, so let's go before I have to knock you unconscious and drag you with me."

Sonic then got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving knuckles." "so be it sonic, lets fight!" and with that he got into his stance as well. Kagome whispered to inuyasha, "he doesn't look much faster than you, sonic should beat him easy. Also looks not that strong. Only his spiked knuckles looks like it would hurt."

Then knuckles sped off towards sonic, He was as fast as inuyasha! _Ok so he is fast that doesn't mean he is…….Holy shit!_ Thought inuyasha as knuckles slammed into the ground causing a crater the size of a large hut in the ground. "come on sonic, is all you can do is run? At least make me go all out!" he yelled as he sped off. All out? Does this mean he isn't at 100? Then knuckles got catapulted into the air by a blue blur. "Hope you got wings knuckles! Cause your gonna need them to get do…" BOOM! A earthquake shattered the area as knuckles used his falling momentum to become a air bullet right into sonic, causing the crater to become even larger. A blue blur fled into a nearby tree while knuckles got up and dusted himself off like nothing happened. Then without warning he appeared next to the tree sonic was in almost as fast as sonic could go. He jumped up right next to sonics face. "I'm gonna make your face look so much better" Then knuckles threw his punch.

Authors note: ha-ha, cliffy! If you want to know what happens, then read my third chapter, review!! And trust me when I say that you won't expect the next thing that happens, I hope. Review for me please!!

ANYWAYS!! I have some jobs I need done! If you would like one just send an email to

Jobs are as follows:

Beta reader-to read my chapters before anyone else to help me make corrections and help me make sure the story stays on track and such

Translator-to translate some words I will be using in my story from English to Japanese, if you want this job and beta reader, ALL THE BETTER! (If you take this plz know what you are doing)

Artist-make some pictures I will be wanting later in the story. This is a very important job! If you are interested in this please send me an email with 1 or 2 of your drawings for me to judge, don't worry I'm not an art critic or anything so I'm not going to like flame it (unless you are like two years old trying to get this job) and say you suck. You will probly be better than me if you try for this.

I MIGHT HAVE MORE JOBS LATER ON IN STORY!! ALWAYS LOOK AT BOTTOM OF PAGES TO SEE JOBS! ONE OF THEM WILL BE TAKEN AWAY AS THEY ARE FILLED! ALL JOBS HAVE REWARDS IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT AND I ACCEPT YOU AS THAT PERSON FOR THE JOB!! (no its not money, but different jobs have different rewards)

Alright that's all I have to say, review and e-mail me for those jobs! All characters of inuyasha and sonic the hedgehog don't belong to me! They belong to other people! If I owned them, sonic would be dating rouge and shadow dating Amy. I always thought they would make great couples. And inuyasha would be with Sango, sesshomaru with kagome. Don't ask why I just like those 4 pairs. I just like to mix it up and pick the combos that would probly never happen. Plus think of a mini shadow with pink bits of fur, or little Amy with black quills! Emo Amy! Lol anyways. next chapter up soon.


	3. Wow, I didn't see you there

When strength met speed

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Authors note: HIO ALL! It's your favorite half vixen speaking, kyubiihanyou. I just wanted to say I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. But it wouldn't be going anywhere without you! The loyal reviewers! I will be selecting a random reviewer to dedicate my chapters to because it's you who make this story continue! So the lucky winner of this time is…..(insert name here)! Congratz! See bottom of page to see what you have won!

GRATZ (insert name here)! Thank you for reviewing. On with my chapter!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_WHAM!_ Knuckles fist smashed against Sonics face. (Told ya you wouldn't expect it. No one would expect the fist to actually connect with the target after a cliffy. They expect something miraculous to happen to save him. Well TO BAD! I did that in the first chapter lol) Sonic flew from the tree and into the ground. When he got up, he noticed he had a broken nose, but he was also looking right into knuckles face. "Last chance sonic, join me and hand over the jewels!" knuckles tried to reason with him. "No knuckles. I won't help the man who trapped us here. Think about it knucklehead! Why would he help us after trapping us here?!" sonic retorted.

"Just as long as I get home…" then knuckles raised his fist to deliver the final blow.

"_**CHAOS CONTROL!!" **_ And in a green flash he was gone. Knuckles fist hit the ground making a HUGE crater

Everyone scanned the area for signs of the hedgehog but found none. Then they saw what appeared to be sonic, but a black version. He was tossing up a green chaos emerald in the air. "So this is what almost killed the _fastest thing alive_?" the black hedgehog mocked. "Shadow….how did you get here?! We didn't see you enter that vortex with us." Tails asked. Everyone looked at tails. _When did he get here?_ Everyone thought. "I came with alternate means. Now about this little problem here……" he said pointing to knuckles. Knuckles went pale in the face and took off.

Inuyasha came up to shadow. "Who are you?" "I am shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate life form." And with saying that he disappeared. "SHIT! MY CHAOS EMERALDS ARE GONE!!" sonic yelled from his hut. "Maybe shadow had them, he was tossing a green one up and down in the air" kagome said. "Oh…..Oh! This is bad. Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit!" sonic started to chant. Sonic then started dashing around the camp. "What are we going to do!" sonic asked as he looked at everyone seeing their confused faces. "Well, shadow has figured out how to access 'berserker' mode and 'holy' mode from using chaos emeralds. He also has a super form like I do but it's balanced out. His berserker mode has untamed power and can destroy anything in his path, but is uncontrollable as of now and ends up blowing him up when he uses it. Like a bomb. And his 'holy' mode is just a term tails dubbed it, what it does is make him invulnerable to wounds and death, lets him fly, and gives him speed not even I can imagine…. But while in 'holy' form he cannot kill anything. Hurt them sure, but not kill. And his super form is in the middle. Not too much power but it has enough while he also has enhanced endurance for pain and speed. My worry is that he will use his berserker mode and go on a killing spree." Sonic ended his little speech, he went over to kaede to try and heal his broken nose. Everyone was still taking in this new information. Basically they were just told shadow was a master at controlling the power of the chaos emeralds, and if they had to fight him they couldn't let him use all the jewels at once. "Well that is a fine piece of shit." inuyasha remarked. Everyone just nodded with his statement. Suddenly a huge burst of energy was felt. Sonic fearing the worst, said "IT'S HIM! He has gone berserk!" "Inuyasha! I sense jewels everywhere in that direction! 7 to be exact." kagome clutched her head from all the shards pinging in her head. "Well guys! Let's move!" and inuyasha jumped off. "Damn puppy, didn't I just tell him shadow will KILL him while he is berserk!?" and sonic rushed after him

Once the group arrived, they noticed it was narakus castle, and it was blown apart. There was a lone blue figure in the middle of the wreckage. "Inuyasha, he has the nearly complete jewel.." kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded and went closer to the figure. As he neared the being, he realized it was shadow. "S-sha-Shadow?" he poked shadow and then the blue turned a murderous blood red. Inuyashas eyes widened at this. _ This can't be good…_ suddenly shadow turned around and raised his hand at inuyasha.

"Chaos Control!"

Inuyasha and shadow disappeared from view for a couple minutes then reappeared. Shadow looked happy for once and went 'holy' and sped off. Inuyasha looked like he was having a seizure and was shaking violently with a murderous blood red aura. "Inuyasha!" but before she could get close she heard a voice come from nowhere.

_**ANGER RELEASE…..**_

The red seemed to glide off him. It just disappeared and went away. Inuyasha stopped convulsing and stood up shakily. Sonic came up to him and whispered, "it cannot be…" then he went over to inuyasha and punched him in the face. Inuyasha instantly reacted and his eyes went blood red and a bloody aura surrounded him. Sonics eyes widened and he dropped to the ground choking under the auras presence. Seconds later everyone else started choking also. Inuyasha saw this and tried to calm down. His aura receded and he turned back to normal. He looked horrified at himself and ran away. Sonic looked down at his feet. _Shadow what did you do?_

Authors note: ha-ha, cliffy! If you want to know what happens, then read my fourth chapter, review!! I mean, what exactly does this_ bloody new inuyasha_ do? What is he capable of? Well I know but it's not for you to find out till late. And trust me when I say that you won't expect the next thing that happens, I hope. But with my luck you will see it coming from a mile away lol. Review for me please!!

ANYWAYS!! I have some jobs I need done! If you would like one just send an email to

Jobs are as follows:

Beta reader-to read my chapters before anyone else to help me make corrections and help me make sure the story stays on track and such

Translator-to translate some words I will be using in my story from English to Japanese, if you want this job and beta reader, ALL THE BETTER! (If you take this plz know what you are doing)

Artist-make some pictures I will be wanting later in the story. This is a very important job! If you are interested in this please send me an email with 1 or 2 of your drawings for me to judge, don't worry I'm not an art critic or anything so I'm not going to like flame it (unless you are like two years old trying to get this job) and say you suck. You will probly be better than me if you try for this.

I MIGHT HAVE MORE JOBS LATER ON IN STORY!! ALWAYS LOOK AT BOTTOM OF PAGES TO SEE JOBS! ONE OF THEM WILL BE TAKEN AWAY AS THEY ARE FILLED! ALL JOBS HAVE REWARDS IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT AND I ACCEPT YOU AS THAT PERSON FOR THE JOB!! (no its not money, but different jobs have different rewards. SEE REWARDS GOLD LIST)

Alright that's all I have to say, review and e-mail me for those jobs! All characters of inuyasha and sonic the hedgehog don't belong to me! They belong to other people! If I owned them, sonic would be dating rouge and shadow dating Amy. I always thought they would make great couples. And inuyasha would be with Sango, sesshomaru with kagome. Don't ask why I just like those 4 pairs.

REWARDS GOLD LIST!!

If you have been picked for a reward, plz email me with your reward choice.

Sneak peak at the new chapter.

Add a little of your own idea to story, a LITTLE idea (must be approved by me, so no killing someone off or bringing someone back to life)

Ask one question about what is going to happen in the story that I will answer truthfully. (i.e)-what does _this inuyasha do_ eventually do to the inu gang, will shadow join them or fight them, will knuckles join them now that narakus supposedly dead? What happened to kohaku? Etc…

Sneak peak at the sequel _**INU VISITS THE SONIC CREW **_and if you choose this twice I'll give you 2 different parts of the sequel. No more than 2 parts, also not complete chapter.

Other. I must approve of your 'Other' choice

There ya have it! If you don't pick your reward and email me your choice by the time my next chapter is up you forfeit your reward! So hurry (insert name here) or else!


	4. I GOT THE POWER! or not

When Strength Met Speed

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Authors note: HIO ALL! It's your favorite half vixen speaking, kyubiihanyou. I just wanted to say that I'm now taking a poll! 2 polls to be exact. Just read below the authors note to check out the polls and their questions. ANYHOO…..this weeks/months lucky review winner is (insert name here)! CONGRATZ! Please refer to the gold list for you reward. Ok guys, bear with me on this chapter. I'm just tossing out some ideas that I like. Warning this chapter is REALLY short. But the others will be longer, I promise.

POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS! POLLS!

#1. Should Shadow join the inu-gang? Or fight against them.

Join inu-gang

Fight against inu-gang

Fight against them sometimes and with them on others. Neutral shadow.

Gets killed/goes back to sonic world to prevent any of the above.

POLL #2!!Should I have knuckles join the inuyasha gang?

Knuckles joins inu gang.

Knuckles fights inu gang

Knuckles goes neutral with shadow to form a team

Kncukles goes neutral w/o shadow

Knuckles joins inu gang but doesn't trust anyone but the sonic crew

Knuckles joins inu gang but ends up betraying them

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"INUYASHA!" kagome called out to inuyasha where he always was, his forest. They couldn't find him if they tried, which believe me, they were. Sonic looked all around the forest in record time. He couldn't find hide nor hair of inuyasha. "SIT!" They heard a crash in the forest and they ran off towards the noise with kagome saying sit every so often. They came upon inuyasha in a clearing, buried in a crater. He looked like he was straining himself to keep calm. "kagome…." He seethed out. "inuyasha! Of all the things you could have done, why run away? Why not let us help you?" "Because. You don't know this power. If I get angry, or even the slightest bit peeved, it comes out, wanting me to kill. To see blood. When you sat me just a few minutes ago, I was straining to keep it in." inuyasha looked like he was on the verge of tears, but it was inuyasha, so this was not possible. In reality, he was tearing up because he was thinking that he might have to leave kagome for her own safety from himself. "SONIC!" everyone looked up into the trees to see knuckles leaning against the side of the tree with most of the sacred jewel shard in his hand. "You see this sonic? It's the sacred jewel….mostly anyways. the rest of it is near here somewhere. So now after seeing the jewel, would you like to help me find the rest? I know you are probly helping protect it." Sonic looked at his friend. "Knuckles. Shadow transferred the berserker mode. The person he transferred it to is right in front of you." Knuckles scoffed at sonic. "Sonic, you always were a bad liar. We all know shadow needs the 7 chaos emeralds to go berserk, so even if he could give this to someone else, they would also need the emeralds, right? And we know shadow has those, and why would he give up the berserker power anyway? Isn't he the ultimate lifeform anyway? Why would he let someone get more powerful than he is." Knuckles then took a big laugh while looking at the group. "I mean come on sonic! Your hanging with a dog, a confused teenager, a perverted monk, a catlover in tights, and a boy who thinks he is magic!" knuckles takes another laugh completely missing inuyasha turning red. Knuckles then turns serious. "alright sonic, then this is your choice. Until we get home I will continue to fight you for those jewel shards. I will get home at all costs." (A.N. Wow. Knuckles got a little dark huh? Your gonna see some of that with me lol. What can I say though? The guy loves his island.)

knuckles then charged at sonic with his fist raised. (A.N. Familiar huh?) But before the fist could connect with sonics nose for a second time, inuyasha caught it. Sonic and knuckles stared in wonder at inuyasha. Inuyasha started to squeeze knuckles fist within his hand.

"AAARRRRGGGGG!"

knuckles screamed out as the bones within his hand were slowly broken. Everyone looked at inuyasha as the red aura slowly took over him more defined. You could tell he wasn't demon inuyasha though because his fangs and claws were normal, and he didn't have any markings. Inuyasha dropped knuckles, who was nursing his broken hand. He didn't have long though as inuyasha crashed into knuckles going a lot faster than he normally would. Not as fast as sonic though, but still faster than normal. Knuckles flew back into the forest, crashing through trees, rocks, and skipping over the stream to land at the other side. Knuckles shakily stood up just to receive another high powered punch into his gut, doubling him over the hand. Inuyasha then kicked the limp body off his hand onto the ground nearby.

"Knuckles!" sonic shouted

Sonic rushed over to knuckles side and helped him to his feet. "Sonic! You weren't lying were you? This dog here really has the berserker mode?" "That's right knuckle-head. We need to knock him out or calm him down." "Leave it to me! No one can withstand my punches and walk away conscious to tell about it….for a while." Sonic nodded and rushed off to intercept inuyasha to give knuckles his opening. "SONIC! You have to calm him quickly! The longer the fight goes on, the stronger he will get!" Sonic looked at her in horror. "What?! How is that possible?" inuyasha noticed the momentary distraction and head butted sonic into the ground.

"Inuyasha can become a full demon if he gets mad enough. When he is a full demon he is a little slower than you and A LOT stronger. All his natural skills are enhanced. Like reflexes, smell, strength, speed, etc."

"Well if he is still slower, then I'll be fine!" Sonic said. "But sonic! He also has berserker mode on his side like you said. Coupled with his demon side, he could very well be stronger than you as well as fast." Kagome warned. Sonic thought about this. _That is true. He does have berserker mode on his side. And if his demon side is as deadly as kagome said, I have to end this quickly._ Sonic decided it was time to end it. He rushed in towards inuyasha. He feigned to the right then struck left, hitting home. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and grabbed sonic. Inuyasha gave a cruel smirk and plunged his hand through sonics stomach. Sonic gasped and blacked out. "kn…knuckles…..where were you?" and with those words sonic fell unconscious. Inuyasha threw sonic towards the rest of the group before a rock hit him in the back of the head. He swung around towards the offending object to see a figure in a black cloak looking at him. He growled at the figure. The figure just growled back. Inuyasha charged at the cloaked figure just to rip the cloak to shreds. Inuyasha smirked at the cloth in his hands until he flew back into the river. He emerged from the river angry as hell. His marking have appeared and his claws and fangs elongated. He charged out of the water at sonics speed. The figure was nowhere to be seen.

"boo!"

Inuyasha turned around to see…..nothing. as he looked around for the source of the voice, he was pounded into the ground. He spasmed out of control like getting hit over and over. Bruises formed all over his body and you could hear the distinction of bones breaking. Then he was picked up and thrown into a tree faster than the eye could see by a unseen force. Then inuyasha hung in the air limply and then the beating resumed but cuts also appeared all over his body, shallow and deep. Inuyasha howled in pain the whole time. Kagome was in tears at the noise and the sight of him. Finally inuyasha blacked out and the moment he did, the beating stopped. The cuts stopped. His markings and claws/fangs disappeared. The deadly aura slid off him like water. Then someone spoke.

"He is a resilient one."

Everyones head snapped to the voice so fast, you might think their necks broke. (A.N. Ya, I know that line is over used, but I couldn't think of a better one.)

The figure looked at them. "Hio"

Authors note: I told you this would be really short. I promise my other chapter will be longer than this pathetic chapter. Review please. Also, if you're a MAJOR inu fan, I'm sorry about this beating I gave him. I hope you understand, and I promise it won't happen again. trust me on that. All in all though I am really satisfied with this chapter.

POLL #2!!Should I have knuckles join the inuyasha gang?

Knuckles joins inu gang.

Knuckles fights inu gang

Knuckles goes neutral with shadow to form a team

Kncukles goes neutral w/o shadow

Knuckles joins inu gang but doesn't trust anyone but the sonic crew

Knuckles joins inu gang but ends up betraying them

ALL POLE RESULTS WILL BE SECRET SO THAT IT WILL BE A SURPRISE! J

READ THIS!!-I AM OFFERING 3 GOLD LIST REWARDS FOR SOMEONE TO DRAW COCO! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED DRAW HER AND SEND ME A PIC AT THE LINK BELOW!

ANYWAYS!! I have some jobs I need done! If you would like one just send an email to

Jobs are as follows:

Translator-to translate some words I will be using in my story from English to Japanese (If you take this plz know what you are doing)

Artist-make some pictures I will be wanting later in the story. This is a very important job! If you are interested in this please send me an email with 1 or 2 of your drawings for me to judge, don't worry I'm not an art critic or anything so I'm not going to like flame it (unless you are like two years old trying to get this job) and say you suck. You will probly be better than me if you try for this.

I MIGHT HAVE MORE JOBS LATER ON IN STORY!! ALWAYS LOOK AT BOTTOM OF PAGES TO SEE JOBS! ONE OF THEM WILL BE TAKEN AWAY AS THEY ARE FILLED! ALL JOBS HAVE REWARDS IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT AND I ACCEPT YOU AS THAT PERSON FOR THE JOB!! (No its not money, but different jobs have different rewards. SEE REWARDS GOLD LIST)

Alright that's all I have to say, review and e-mail me for those jobs! All characters of inuyasha and sonic the hedgehog don't belong to me! CoCo DOES BELONG TO ME!! SHE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! Ask me and I might let you use her though. Everyone else belongs to other people! If I owned them, sonic would be dating rouge and shadow dating Amy. I always thought they would make great couples. And inuyasha would be with Sango, sesshomaru with kagome. Don't ask why I just like those 4 pairs.

REWARDS GOLD LIST!!

If you have been picked for a reward, plz email me with your reward choice.

Sneak peak at the new chapter.

Add a little of your own idea to story, a LITTLE idea (must be approved by me, so no killing someone off or bringing someone back to life)

Ask one question about what is going to happen in the story that I will answer truthfully. (i.e)-what does _this inuyasha do_ eventually do to the inu gang, will shadow join them or fight them, will knuckles join them now that narakus supposedly dead? What happened to kohaku? Etc…

Sneak peak at the sequel _**INU VISITS THE SONIC CREW **_and if you choose this twice I'll give you 2 different parts of the sequel. No more than 2 parts, also not complete chapter.

Other. I must approve of your 'Other' choice

There ya have it! If you don't pick your reward and email me your choice by the time my next chapter is up you forfeit your reward! So hurry (insert name here) or else!


	5. Hiya uncle, Go away dad! Family reunions

When strength met speed

When strength met speed

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha or sonic characters. I only own Coco. IF you want to use Coco in a story send me an email please.

Authors note: HIO all! This is your favorite half vixen kyubiihanyou! I'm gonna be stuck in my room with my room mate because we forgot to study for our tests and do our homework……SO I'm trying to pump out as much chapters as I possibly can before I must give it up for around 2-4 weeks. So I won't be writing authors notes anymore to save time till I get this back in line. WITHOUT FURTHER ADU!! Chapter 5 and the intro to Coco! BTW! IF YOU DRAW COCO FOR ME I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. We can talk about a reward if I pick your pictures.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Hio."

Everyone started at the young girl. Wondering how she was able to defeat demon inuyasha like he was nothing. The group was brought out of their thoughts when the girl spoke. "Guys? You there? I asked if my outfit got ruined fighting the puppy." "Not a puppy….." inuyasha muttered. Kagome bent down to him. "Yea, he is still out. Subconscious reaction I guess." Everyone laughed except the girl, who looked rather irritated. "You know, I did that to him. If you want to end up like him then continue ignoring me!" everyone instantly looked at her clothes. "Well, your clothes look fine besides dust here and there." Miroku replied. No one studied her clothes since she found them. They wanted to make sure she wouldn't kill them like she almost did to inuyasha first before wondering where she got her shirt or something.

The group started with the girl herself. She was a brown hedgehog with purple streaks in her quills. Part of her quills were hanging over one of her purple eyes, almost completely covering one of the eyes. She wore a silver jewel on a black choker. The jewel shimmered familiarly to the group. She were a sleeveless purple hoodie with the kanjis (symbols) for "chaos" and "demon" engraved in blood red on the back. Some faded jeans ripped off just below the knees. She had black gloves instead of the white gloves all the sonic people wore that the group has seen so far. She wore some shoes that looked eerily liked Sonics shoes, but different somehow. They were purple with black flames on the sides. She looked like a mini female sonic combined with shadow. "Okay, yall are all giving me looks. Either the guys really like me and the girls are gay…..the hell?" "Will you bear my child?" WHAM! Miroku falls over onto the ground while a red faced sango apologizes to the girl and drags Miroku to a tree. The girl starts up again. "Or….yall have some questions for me. Who the hell is that to ask a 14 year old that anyways?" "Miroku is a letch, don't listen to him unless we're in battle, then he actually has some good things to say." Everyone looked around to see shippo there in his 'I am right' pose with his hands over his chest, eyes closed, and head tilted down. "Yea, well girl…" "Coco. My name is Coco." "Ok, Coco. How did you get here? What type of jewel is that around your neck? I've never seen a jewel like that. Do I know you? You look familiar to me." Kagome asked. "And can you fight?" Coco burst out laughing at that comment and turned towards inuyasha. When she completed her 180, she was half an inch from inuyasha. She gasped from shock and inuyasha grabbed her around the wrist. "Don't laugh at me wench." "Do you not remember her beating your ass while you were a _berserk_ demon , inuyasha?" sango asked. Coco smirked and blurred from sight. Inuyasha blinked and got into a fighting stance. Then everyone heard a voice. "Pity. You just woke up and already I need to put you down again. Maybe I'll defeat you like you did uncle. Maybe not EXACTLY like that, but close enough." "What the hell does that mean?" and as the words were leaving his lips, a noise came from behind. BANG! BANG! Coco's giant tree came down upon his head. (if you're a beetles fan, you should know the song I got this from lol) then he fell down and disappeared instantly. Kagome cried out his name and knelt down to the spot he used to be, sobbing about how something happened to her and they must find him. "Oh suck it up! You know how fast I am. I just put him back in his room." Coco told her. Kagome nodded and wiped her tears. "Now, I believe that you had some questions for me?" the group nodded. Excluding inuyasha, please state your question as I come to you." She pointed to sonic first.

"Who was your uncle? You mentioned him as you toyed with inuyasha." Coco was surprised but he hid it to make herself look impassive as she was taught. "I'll answer that last as you will have a lot more questions." Sonic looked satisfied and nodded. She pointed to kagome next. "What type of jewel is that? I haven't seen anything like it." Coco fingered her jewel and the choker while she told kagome her answer. "it is the silver chaos emerald. Well, a part of it anyway. It broke into several pieces and this is just one of them. It was strung through a choker and given to me by my father before he found how powerful I am." She told the group sadly. She pointed to shippo next as he was jumping up and down with his hand up saying "me me! Pick me!" so she called on him laughing his name for a second before regaining her composure. "Where are you from?" "I'm from mobius just like uncle and his friends. I'm fourteen years old and I am currently running from my father. For he is trying to kill me because I'm more powerful than he is." "WHEN are you from!" everyone looked over to see shadow sitting on a…..well nothing really, Just floating there 5 feet away from the group with his air shoes. Coco looked at shadow and asked. "What do you mean when?" "you know what I mean! That can't be the silver emerald because I have it right here!" shadow brought the silver emerald from his cloak and held it up for the world to see. "So anyone with a brain can figure that since it's a emerald by the aura it gives off, and I have the silver emerald right here, it must be from a different time, or one of the fake emeralds tails thought up on ARK. So which is it?" Coco hung her head in defeat.

"It's true. I'm from the future. 15 years to be exact. I came to this time to escape my father, who now has gone mad and is trying to kill me because my power rivals his own. Although I have escaped from him in the future, I didn't fully escape him, for he is in this time as well. I came to this time to protect my mother from harm and to kill my father if he doesn't change his ways."

Everyone looked at Coco, interested in her story. Sonic decided to ask something of the girl. "So, Coco. Who is your uncle again?" everyone continued to stare at Coco.

Authors note: don't forget guys that I need someone to draw coco for me. I will put important ANs like this I middle to make sure you read them. Please draw coco someone and send her to me. I can't draw worth crap and I'm SURE someone out there can.

"Why, you are uncle sonic!" she then ran over and embraced sonic. Sonic looked like a animal caught in headlights. His eyes were wide, he froze, his face went a little pale, and his arms went into autopilot as he hugged her back. She looked at his expression then she kicked him in the shin with her super strength. Sonic came back to life at that instance and hopped around holding his injured leg. "I'm sorry coco, what did you want?" coco sighed. "you were never really good at remembering things…anyways, I just asked if you wanted to have a race with me!" everyone was looking at them and wondering who would win. Both seemed to blur out of sight when they ran. Well, they would most likely bet on coco. Sonic just turns into a blur. Shadow on the other hand looked mad. "Have you forgotten I am here!" everyone turns towards him. "yes" everyone says at the same time. He gets even more pissed. Coco turns back to sonic. "Come on uncle! I want to try out your gift! I haven't had a reason to go all out since you gave them to me. "only if you tell me who your father was." Coco sighs. How about I act like him. See if you can guess." Coco then walked away a few feet and stood near a scowling shadow. She then scowled and started coping every move he made. He turned towards her and she copied him. Both of them raised a fist at each other and yelled to stop copying the other. Then they both smirked and said. "I can do something you can't! Chaos Control!" then they both warped in silver and green flashes of light to the exact same spot a couple feet in farther from sonic glaring at each other. Everyone in the group jaw dropped. Tails and amy said "Oh. My. God. There is NO WAY!" shadow glared at her and tried to figure her out. "All, right girl. I'll race you. If you win I'll admit that you're my daughter. After all, only someone from my family could even hope to beating me." Shadow then went and drew a line in the dirt. Coco on the other hand was pissed. "I asked to race my uncle! Not some hedgehog posing as the ultimate life form!" shadow snarled at her. "Listen girl! If I am your father then you WILL listen to me and you WILL respect me. I act like the ultimate life form because I am the ultimate life form. Now get on the line and get ready to race girl." Coco looked to sonic for help. Sonic looked at her, then shadow. "Coco, he is your father from what you have said. If he is your father then I think you should listen to him." Coco sighed in defeat. "Fine. uncle, lets race! And dad….my name is Coco, not girl." Shadow smirked. "As your father I can call you what I want. Now _girl_, lets race." Shadow said to piss her off. It worked. Coco was pissed as she stepped up to the line. Shadow was feeling angry and proud. And sonic was jut confused.

Authors note: classic cut off isn't it? Well next chapter I will introduce cocos mother and the big race will begin. i have decided to keep shadow around and join the group. Ya know, since he is her father and all. Or maybe I'll have him take coco away and appear every once in a while. But probly not lol. Review on those polls! Lemon on chapter 8-11. trust me I will get that. Don't forget to draw coco.


	6. Racers! On your mark! Get set! Cheat!

When strength met speed

When strength met speed

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or inuyasha. I only own coco.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Confused. Angry. Proud. Those were the emotions running through our racers bodies when they stepped up to the starting line. "Hey wait, where is the finish line?" coco asked. Shadow looked at her. "Chaos Control!" then in a flash of green light he disappeared and reappeared not 10 seconds later. "The finish line is the giant castle about 200 miles that way." He pointed the way towards west. "Simply touch the castle and return to this spot. The group here can tell who gets here first." Sonic nodded and coco did the same. Right before they started sonic stopped them. "We need to make this fair. Kagome can you come here please?" kagome looked up surprised. "Yes sonic?" "Both of them have Chaos emeralds with them. If you would please hold on to them during the race?" "Um, sure. Guys?" sonic gave up his gold and blue emeralds. Shadow gave up his silver, red, and green emeralds. When kagome came to coco, she told her "I only have one emerald, and I don't plan on taking it off my neck. Ever." Shadow sped off towards kagome and took the red and blue emeralds from her. Tossing the gold emerald to sonic he spoke to the group. "Since my _dear_ daughter refuses to give up her emerald for a fair race, each of us will have one emerald as long as we don't use chaos control to further ourselves in the race." Sonic went up to shadow and hit his head, causing shadow to growl. "What was that for faker?" "There we go! I was wondering what you did with the real shadow. This fair talk you're giving me is making me think you're going soft." Sonic laughed and shadow was staring bloody murder at sonic. Coco was laughing and inuyasha was walking up to the group looking completely refreshed. "Hey! What are you guys doin?" everyone looked at him. Coco spoke when she saw him. "How many times do I have to knock you out before you stay out?" inuyasha just smirked. "I'm a hanyou. I heal much faster than you and the pathetic humans do." He looked at shadow. "Who the hell is this?" "My old man." Coco answered. Inuyashas eyes widened. "You're her dad?" shadow just ignored him. "Can we start this race? I'm getting bored." Inuyasha looked at them. "You're racing? Where is the finish line? Can I join?" "Yes we are racing. The big castle to the west of here. No you can't. Your too slow dog breath." He looked in horror at shadow. "You can't go there! If you trespass on sesshomarus land he will kill you! But hey, I don't know you. It's your funeral. I just don't want the girl to get hurt. I still want a rematch." Shadow smirked as did Coco.

"Ready! Set! GO!" kagome yelled. The three racers took off. Shadow and sonic running full blast neck and neck. Coco taunting them as she ran backwards right in front of them slowly gaining ground. (Yea, slowly. You try running backwards faster than your dad as he ran normal.) She laughed at them. "You know, this is real fun!" "Well let's make it better! Chaos Spear!" yelled shadow he fell behind sonic a few feet as he launched his spear at Coco and another at sonic. "Hey!" yelled sonic as he rolled to the right. Coco just looked at the incoming spear and laughed. Right before the spear connected, a silver light appeared around the red bolt of energy. Then the bolt disappeared from sight, leaving a very confused sonic. "Chaos control on something else? How is that possible?" "Oh, I don't know." Replied coco with a grin that threatened to split her face. Shadows sensitive ears picked up the sign of something materializing right behind him. He looked behind him to see the chaos spear behind him trying to hit him. He sped up using the air dash from his shoes to barely avoid the spear. Shadow turned towards his daughter still back peddling with that grin of hers. He growled low. "So you like playing dirty eh girl? Two can play at this game." With that shadow started to gain a sky blue aura around him. Coco yelped and turned around to sprint full speed. Shadow rocketed after her shortly later. Sonic just cursed and tried to run faster.

_"C'mon coco! You can do it! Your almost there! 30 more seconds and you should get there."_ Coco was sprinting like her life depended on it. Wind whipped at the trees as she passed by, grass was torn from its roots, and a strange silver glow followed her where she went. "_I Don't know if I can match dad's holy form, but I might be able to get to the finish line first if I use the emerald to increase my speed. I gotta thank uncle sonic for the tip on the shoes…."_ Coco started channeling the power of the chaos emeralds into her shoes until they couldn't take anymore. Boosting her already insane speed. The castle was in sight!

"Ah! All finished. Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased." Jaken stared at his repairs he did to the castles east wall. A demon destroyed it not too long ago and sesshomaru stuck jaken with the repairs. "LORD SESSHOMARU! I FINISHED THE WALL!" jaken yelled knowing his lords hearing would pick it up. Then jaken gathered his supplies and started his trek back to the castle. _BOOM!_ The wall he just repaired exploded as a girl came tumbling through and landed on top of jaken. Jaken quickly scurried over to his wall and cried at his loss. "You insolent girl! I just finished that wall for lord sesshomaru!" before coco could respond she felt a hand on shoulder. She turned around to find….inuyasha? She squinted at 'inuyasha' a little more and realized that is wasn't inuyasha, just someone who looked like him. "Who the hell are you?" she asked sesshomaru. To her apparent surprise, the imp answered for her. "How could you not know who lord sesshomaru is!? He is the greatest being on this world!" "blah blah blah, he doesn't look any tougher than inuyasha was." Sesshomaru noticeably perked up at this comment. "Fool! Lord Sesshomaru is stronger than that pathetic half-breed!" "Yea, yea. All you're saying is fancy words. Actions speak louder than words do little toad." With that she started to walk away. "You! Girl! This sesshomaru wants to know how you know inuyasha." "So the mighty lord speaks! Well fluffy, me and him kinda fought a little. I naturally won of course, so I don't really think I'll be losing a fight in this world any time soon." "Lord Sesshomaru could beat you anytime whelp! He just doesn't have time to fight suck a petty adversary such as yourself." Coco looked at the toad, then to sesshomaru. "Yall don't look so tough. I bet I could take you on and win." Before jaken could issue a response, sesshomaru spoke. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

"Yay! I knew you would win sonic! Marry me!" Amy yelled as sonic dragged himself across the finish line. "I didn't win Amy. They both cheated and left me in the dust. And get off me Amy!" Amy stopped hugging him and looked at him. "Cheated? As in using the emeralds?" "Yea. Shadow used his holy form and chaos spear, while coco used some new form of chaos control and used the emerald to increase her speed somehow." Then a blue bolt shot into the clearing and shadow was seen inside. Once the aura died down he looked at the group and did a head count. "How did you get here first sonic? And why didn't coco beat you?" "I used chaos control to warp back after I realized I couldn't win against both of you. And coco isn't here yet. Wonder whats keeping her…" Then a loud crash of thunder sounded. Followed by the familiar feel of chaos energy that no one but kagome should have felt. "I sense the chaos emeralds power." "Yea, we felt it also…" kagome looked at sonic quizzically… "How did you..." "It was that strong, which means we have to move!" Shadow responded for sonic. The group turned towards the direction of the energy. It was coming from sesshomarus castle and a storm cloud was just overhead shooting out bolts of electricity at the castle. "Come on! We have to hurry! Coco needs our help!" yelled Amy as she started running towards the castle at a snails pace, hammer drawn. Sonic sighed and ran at her picking her up on the way. Tails was already flying overhead, having escaped unnoticed. Inuyasha grabbed kagome, Sango and miroku rode on kirara, and shadow used his holy form and flew to get there first. It would still take him a good 5 minutes to get there though. Which was far too long in his opinion. Suddenly sonic caught up to him glowing golden. "I'll kill you if my niece gets hurt while she is at the castle." "Don't forget faker, first you have to remember that she is MY daughter! She won't fall that easily." Shadow stated 'matter of factly' to sonic. "And besides, you would have to catch me first _Brother!_" Shadow said sarcastically as he sped up beyond Sonics realm of speed. Sonic just followed as fast he could. Cursing the 'holy' form all the while.

Authors note: Well! Kyubiihanyou is finally ready to dish em out without all the, "Must get out before I can't write anymore" thing. Anyways, that is the chapters of 4-6. Hope ya liked em, review. And in chapter 7, those 3 people who reviewed will get the rewards from gold list. I already have someone to draw coco so check that out once I post it. Trust me, you will know when I post it. Also, I have decided to reveal cocos mother but yall won't know who it is till the final chapter. It will be my ultimate cliffy!

ANYWAYS!! I have some jobs I need done! If you would like one, or you just want to ask questions about the story just send an email to

Jobs are as follows:

Translator-to translate some words I will be using in my story from English to Japanese, if you want this job and beta reader, ALL THE BETTER! (If you take this plz know what you are doing)

I MIGHT HAVE MORE JOBS LATER ON IN STORY!! ALWAYS LOOK AT BOTTOM OF PAGES TO SEE JOBS! ONE OF THEM WILL BE TAKEN AWAY AS THEY ARE FILLED! ALL JOBS HAVE REWARDS IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT AND I ACCEPT YOU AS THAT PERSON FOR THE JOB!! (no its not money, but different jobs have different rewards. SEE REWARDS GOLD LIST)

Alright that's all I have to say, review and e-mail me for those jobs! All characters of inuyasha and sonic the hedgehog don't belong to me! They belong to other people! If I owned them, sonic would be dating rouge and shadow dating Amy. I always thought they would make great couples. And inuyasha would be with Sango, sesshomaru with kagome. Don't ask why I just like those 4 pairs.

REWARDS GOLD LIST!!

If you have been picked for a reward, plz email me with your reward choice.

Sneak peak at the new chapter.

Add a little of your own idea to story, a LITTLE idea (must be approved by me, so no killing someone off or bringing someone back to life)

Ask one question about what is going to happen in the story that I will answer truthfully. (i.e)-what does _this inuyasha do_ eventually do to the inu gang, will shadow join them or fight them, will knuckles join them now that narakus supposedly dead? What happened to kohaku? Etc…

Sneak peak at the sequel _**INU VISITS THE SONIC CREW **_and if you choose this twice I'll give you 2 different parts of the sequel. No more than 2 parts, also not complete chapter.

Other. I must approve of your 'Other' choice

There ya have it! If you don't pick your reward and email me your choice by the time my next chapter is up you forfeit your reward! So hurry (insert name here) or else!


End file.
